battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Delinquent Cat (Super Rare Cat)
Delinquent Cat is a Super Rare Cat that can be unlocked by playing the Rare Cat Capsule. As of version 6.0, he does three hits per attack. True Form added in 7.2 increases health and range, reduces recharge time, freezes Relics and is immune to Curse. Cat Evolves into Angry Delinquent Cat at level 10. Evolves into Ultra Delinquent Cat at level 30 using Catfruit. Pros * Good DPS for his cost (Area Attack). * Quick attack speed. * Might stop Floating Enemies. * Multi-hit attacks. * Evolved and True Forms are immune to Freeze effect. * True Form also freezes Relics and gains immunity to Curse. Cons * Quite expensive to produce. * Long recharge time even in True Form. * Somewhat slow. * Unreliable chance to freeze, briefly solved with Multi-Hit. Usage * He has quite high health, decent range and high DPS. His Floating-stopping ability makes him especially lovely. He is also good against multiple short-ranged enemies! * Adding on to this, because so many bosses are Floating, Delinquent Cat is useful for a large number of stages. Many of the Cyclones, every Bun Bun variant (except Relic Bun-Bun), and most Face variants float. * Delinquent Cat is extremely useful to get in early game. In Empire of Cats, he can be used as a substitute for Uber Rares due to his high area DPS. * Although his True Form can freeze Relics and is immune to Curse, the usefulness of these abilities is questionable due to half of the Relics outranging him. He can only reliably freeze Oldhorn, Relic Doge, Sir Rel and Primeval Cyclone. Description Cost *Chapter 1: $1000 *Chapter 2: $1500 *Chapter 3: $2000 Upgrading Cost Stats Catfruit Evolution Appearance *Normal Form: A cat wearing a trench coat and a badge-less cap. *Evolved Form: Coat shows tears and sleeves are missing. Forearms are increased in size, cap now has a badge, and wears Geta-like shoes. Has a twig in his mouth. *True Form: Coat is more opened and has a flame-like pattern at the bottom. He gains long and spiked upwards hair. Also gains pants. Loses the twig. His arms are much more muscular, while wearing gloves, and his Geta-like shoes become MUCH taller. The "Stand" becomes white, gains two extra arms and "horns", wears more detailed spike bracelets, and gains VERY long black hair. Trivia *Delinquent Cat is a direct reference to Jotaro Kujo from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Even his attack animation is similar to the way Jotaro Kujo uses his Stand, Star Platinum from the anime/manga. His ability to freeze Floating enemies may be a reference to how Jotaro's Stand「Star Platinum : The World」can stop time. **In the end of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders, Jotaro Kujo can stop time for 2 seconds, just like how Delinquent Cat can freeze Floating enemies for 2 seconds. *Prior to the BCEN 3.6. update, this unit was called Deliquent Cat. Gallery Screenshot 2014-03-03-21-35-42.jpg|Angry Delinquent Cat mid-attack Delinquent Cat Attack Animation.gif|Delinquent Cat's attack animation Angry Delinquent Cat Attack Animation.gif|Angry Delinquent Cat's attack animation Ultra delinquent attack.gif|Ultra Delinquent Cat's attack animation Reference *https://battlecats-db.com/unit/032.html *http://seesaawiki.jp/battlecats/d/%a5%cd%a5%b3%c8%d6%c4%b9 ---- Units Release Order: '<< Bodhisattva Cat | Hip Hop Cat >> ' ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Super Rare Cats Category:Gacha Cats Category:Anti-Floating Cats Category:Area Attack Cats Category:Cats do multi-hits Category:Cats with Freeze ability Category:Resist Freeze Cats Category:Anti-Relic Cats Category:Cats require Catfruits for True Form Category:Cats with Curse Immunity